Baby Romantica
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Oneshot for Siwon's birthday... Comment is a must. Sorry for typos..


Title : Baby Romantica

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai, AU

Characters : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : M (Mature)

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Dan kau bisakah berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil? Demi Tuhan, Kyu! Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi."

"Jangan gunakan nada tinggi seperti itu. Kau mulai membuatku kesal!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan? Aku lelah, aku bekerja untukmu dan Donghae dan sekarang kau memarahiku hanya karena aku mengambil lembur seminggu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah hingga melupakan keluargamu."

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja. Kau ingin aku berhenti? Baik aku berhenti jika itu keinginanmu!"

"Bukan seperti itu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Baiklah aku pergi! Aku lelah menghadapi sikapmu."

"Aku juga sudah lelah seperti ini!"

"Donghae ikut bersamaku."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon berjalan memasuki kediamannya dengan tidak bertenaga. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Melepas sepatu kerjanya dan mulai menyisir ruangan dalam rumah yang telah ia tempati selama lima tahun belakangan bersama orang terkasihnya. Siwon melepas kemejanya dan mengendorkan ikatan dasinya ketika tubuhnya bertemu dengan sofa diruang tengah. Memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menghela nafas. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kyuhyun.."

Siwon berkata lirih entah kepada siapa diruangan itu. Menatap foto besar didinding ruangan itu yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan si kecil Donghae. Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi. Siwon memegang dada bagian kirinya saat rasa rindu itu kembali menggerogoti tubuh lelahnya. Rasa ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, baby…"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas kasar. Mengusir rasa gelisah dihatinya dan beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan selanjutnya membersihkan diri. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Kyuhyun dan Donghae pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi terus menerus akhirnya membuat Kyuhyunnya meninggalkan dirinya. Siwon rasa bahwa Kyuhyun ada benarnya, dirinya terlalu memaksakan untuk bekerja ekstra keras hingga gencar mengambil lembur berturut-turut. Menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan hingga membuatnya lupa akan keluarga yang menantinya di rumah. Bahkan semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun, Siwon masih melanjutkan acara lemburnya.

Siwon kembali dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk disekitar pinggangnya. Mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mengamati bayangan dirinya dicermin dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tampak semakin kurus walaupun badannya masih berotot. Tidak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa keadaannya begitu menyedihkan tanpa Kyuhyun. Guratan lelah diwajahnya tampak begitu jelas dengan kantung mata yang menyeramkan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan membuatkannya masker dan menyediakan potongan timun untuknya jika wajahnya menyeramkan seperti saat ini. Tersenyum miris mengingat cara Kyuhyun akan mengomelinya jika dirinya tidak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidurnya. Siwon tahu bahwa dirinya sudah berada diatas batas ketahanan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil libur selama dua hari. Siwon tahu bahwa saat ia bangun nanti, ia tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah. Bahkan mungkin akan mengalami demam mengingat dirinya terlalu konyol dengan tidak memperhatikan pola makan dan musim yang tidak bersahabat belakangan ini. Dan Siwon juga tahu bahwa, tidak aka nada ciuman selamat pagi dari sang istri dan teriakan-teriakan yang menyenangkan dari putranya ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya nanti.

Memejamkan matanya dan mengulang sedikit kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun dan putranya, Donghae. Siwon tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih terpejam membayangkan senyuman Kyuhyun untuknya dan teriakan Donghae saat Siwon memandikan bocah kecil itu. Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Siwon saat membayangkan bahwa betapa dirinya merindukan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu kini tak bersamanya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke rumah yang ia beli saat pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun lima tahun lalu. Terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya hingga ia tertidur dengan wajah letihnya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah tarikan berulang diujung piyama tidurnya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menghiraukan tarikan itu hingga pukulan-pukulan kecil mendarat diperut Siwon.

"Appa… Bangunlah. Donghae kangen appa.."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya dan seketika bangun dari tidurnya. Suara itu milik anaknya. Benarkah? Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang anak disampingnya yang tengah cemberut. Demi Tuhan! Siwon begitu merindukan anaknya ini. Merengkuh sang anak ke dalam pelukannya erat. Menggendongnya menaiki tempat tidurnya. Mencium puncak kepala Donghae berulang kali sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa appa menangis? Jangan menangis appa.." ucap Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Siwon dipipi.

"Appa tidak menangis, sayang.. Mana umma-mu? Appa sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Donghae lagi.

"Umma cedang memacak di bawah. Ayo kita ke bawah, Appa… Donghae lapal. Tadi umma menyuluhku membangunkan Appa untuk calapan."

"Baiklah, jagoan. Kita akan terbang ke bawah. Mau appa gendong dipundak?"

"Yeayy! Tentu caja! Gendong…"

Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Donghae dan menaruhnya di atas pundaknya dan berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur. Tempat Kyuhyun berada. Persetan dengan gengsi, Siwon sudah setengah mati merindukan 'istri' dan anaknya ini.

Siwon berhenti dan menurunkan Donghae tatkala dirinya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menata masakan di atas meja makan. Siwon benar-benar merindukan istrinya ini. Siwon berjalan kecil menuju Kyuhyun. Berniat membantu istrinya itu menyiapkan makanan sementara Donghae sudah duduk dikursinya. Anak pintar.

"Lebih baik kau duduk dikursimu. Aku sedikit kesal karena aku harus membersihkan rumah ini saat aku datang kesini. Aku sedikit heran mengenai apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak disini. Berniat menghancurkan rumah ini dan menambah beban kerjaku eh?" omel Kyuhyun kepada Siwon.

Siwon tertegun sejenak. Kemana perginya kekesalan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun seharusnya marah bukan?

Menyadari lamunan Siwon, Kyuhyun menatap suaminya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat duduk dan kita makan."

Siwon yang masih linglung hanya mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun dan mulai duduk dikursinya.

"Umma.. Donghae tidak cuka cayul …" ucap Donghae sambil cemberut memegang sendok ditangannya ketika Kyuhyun memberikan sayur di atas piringnya.

"Kau harus memakan sayur itu okay, sayang.. Umma tidak ingin kau cacingan karena hanya memakan daging dan ayam.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil makanan untuk Siwon.

"Aaa… Appa… Makan cayul Donghae ya? Umma jahat.." protes Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin kepada sang appa.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Sedetik dalam hidupnya Siwon bisa merasakan guratan kekecewaan dari sorotan mata Kyuhyun. Ternyata rasa kecewa itu masih ada. Siwon mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berakting dihadapan Donghae. Berniat untuk tidak menunjukkan pertengkaran dihadapan putra semata wayangnya itu. Siwon tahu bahwa ia juga harus mengikuti drama ini.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon tersenyum kepada sang anak, "Baiklah, sayang. Sayurnya untuk appa. Tapi lain kali kau harus makan sayur okay? Ummamu pasti akan memarahi kita jika kau melewatkan sayur lagi."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, "Appa memang yang telbaik.. Donghae cinta Appa.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Selalu memanjakan anak. Okay… aku terima."

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah marah, tetap saja kelakuan istrinya itu begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Kemudian keluarga kecil itu memulai acara sarapan yang sudah sangat terlambat.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon bermain dengan Donghae di kebun belakang rumah sementara Kyuhyun duduk mengamati. Jangan bayangkan bahwa rumah kediaman keluarga Choi ini minimalis atau bahkan kecil. Ayolah… Jangan bercanda. Siwon yang merupakan CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu tidak mungkin bergaji kecil bukan? Bayangkan saja lapangan sepak bola dengan sebuah kolam renang pribadi. Bahkan gaji Siwon setiap bulan melebihi presiden Korea Selatan. Mana mungkin kediaman Siwon ini kecil. Okay, memang Siwon tidak mempekerjan pembantu atau pelayan. Bukan karena tidak mampu menggaji tetapi itu merupakan keinginan Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit anti-sosial. Walaupun setiap minggu pelayan dan pembantu membersihkan rumah megah itu. Tidak mungkin juga Siwon membuat Kyuhyun membersihkan rumah sebesar itu.

Rasa rindu Siwon terhadap sang anak yang melebihi batas membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti bermain dengan anaknya. Donghae berlari mengitari kebun yang penuh dengan fasilitas bermain anak-anak seperti kolam pasir, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Siwon berlari kecil mengejar sang anak yang tertawa karena berpikir bahwa sang ayah tidak bisa menangkapnya. Dan saat Donghae hendak berlari ke arah sang umma, kaki Donghae terantuk batu setapak. Beruntung sebelum Donghae terjatuh, Siwon terlebih dahulu menangkap sang putra yang limbung. Donghae menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang anak dan suaminya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Lain kali jangan berlari seperti itu, okay?" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Donghae dan menggendongnya. Mengusap punggung Donghae lembut.

Donghae mengusap matanya yang basah dan mengangguk menatap sang ayah.

Kyuhyun mengambil Donghae dari pelukan sang suami dan menggendong bocah berusia empat tahun itu. "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Ini jadwal tidur siangmu, Donghae."

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan menidurkan Donghae di kamarnya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepada sang suami. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum saat sang anak tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh kepada sang ayah. Setelah itu ia tersenyum miris saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan mendiamkannya. Tujuh tahun bersama Kyuhyun dari mulai masa berpacaran hingga menikah bahkan sampai memiliki anak seperti ini membuat Siwon hafal dengan sangat baik perilaku Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tahu bahwa disaat seperti ini ia harus menunggu Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan karena bagaimanapun cara Siwon menaklukan Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun masih kesal maka Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bicara.

Siwon memilih duduk dibangku didekat danau dibelakang rumah agak jauh dari kebun. Dulu sebelum Donghae hadir dalam kehidupan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka ditempat ini. Sedikit tersenyum saat mengulang memori indah bersama sang istri. Betapa Siwon merindukan suasana danau yang tenang ini. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang semakin hari menjadi semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga melewatkan waktu-waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama keluarganya ditempat seperti ini. Bahkan Siwon masih belum mandi saat ini dan masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Siwon dapat merasakan angin segar dan dingin dari danau jernih dihadapannya menerpa tubuhnya yang berbalut kain tipis dari sutra nan halus itu. Siwon tidak peduli. Siwon hanya ingin memberi Kyuhyun sedikit ruang untuk bergerak di dalam rumah. Mungkin saja dengan adanya Siwon didekat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun risih dan tidak leluasa.

Menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya serta memejamkan matanya. Rasa lelah itu kembali lagi dan membuat Siwon terserang kantuk. Udara disini begitu dingin dan sejuk akibat pepohonan rindang walaupun saat ini matahari tengah bersinar di singgasananya. Siwon akhirnya tertidur dibangku taman itu dengan posisi duduknya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon terbangun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak disampingnya. Menegakkan kepalanya dan menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri seperti saat ia tertidur. Bahkan sebuah selimut tebal sudah menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Siwon menatap orang disampingnya, orang yang menjadi sandaran kepala Siwon saat ia tertidur tadi.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa tertidur ditempat seperti ini karena terlalu lelah." Orang itu menatap danau dihadapannya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Siwon tertegun sejenak. Ia harus meminta maaf bukan? Tapi kenapa ia begitu terlihat menyedihkan sekarang? Bahkan untuk mengucap maaf yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada orang dihadapannya ini begitu sulit rasanya. Sebegitu lelahkah dirinya?

Orang itu menatap Siwon yang masih diam ditempatnya, memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya. "Kau terkena demam ringan. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah. Donghae juga masih tidur." Dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Sebelum orang itu melewati Siwon, "Maafkan aku, Kyu.."

Orang itu, Kyuhyun, menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Siwon, "Tidur ditempat ini selama dua jam lebih tampaknya membuatmu tidak waras. Ayo masuk.."

Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun."

Namun Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas. Rupanya sang istri belum mau memaafkannya. Seharusnya Siwon marah, tapi entah kenapa ia semakin merasa bersalah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Begitu kasarnyakah dirinya saat ia membentak Kyuhyun dulu? Hingga Kyuhyun bahkan tak berniat menatap matanya lama. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih sangat peduli terhadapnya. Buktinya Kyuhyun masih menunggui Siwon yang tertidur dan menyelimutinya. Tapi Siwon tahu bahwa dilain sisi Kyuhyun juga sedang terluka karena perbuatannya dulu. Bisa-bisanya Siwon tidak mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkannya dulu. Apakah setelah ini Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya lagi? Membuatnya menderita lagi seperti beberapa hari belakangan? Dan pada akhirnya Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh.

Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat sebelum memasuki rumahnya, mendengar nafas yang tak beraturan dibelakangnya. Ingin memastikan dan berniat menoleh kebelakang saat sepasang lengan menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat. Terlalu erat hingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak didalamnya.

"Aku mohon setelah ini jangan pergi lagi, aku mohon baby.." ucap Siwon yang masih terengah dan menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu namun nihil karena Siwon memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Dengar.. Kau bisa memukulku dengan tongkat baseball atau stik golf atau buku telepon atau apapun asal kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi. Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi…" Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha lebih keras mendorong tubuh Siwon dan berhasil mengendurkan pelukan itu, menatap Siwon dihadapannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau mulai tampak seperti Donghae sekarang. Diamlah…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi atau aku akan bunuh diri."

"Yah! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Jangan membawa-bawa bunuh diri sebagai alasan. Tidak lucu!" ucap Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon ringan.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dan tetap menitikkan air matanya. Kyuhyun yang jengah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Lepaskan aku atau aku pergi dengan Donghae sekarang juga."

Siwon berhenti menangis saat itu juga dan melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae. Sementara Siwon masih mematung ditempatnya. Menjatuhkan dirinya bersimpuh dikedua lututnya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tidaklah marah padanya. Kyuhyun… kecewa padanya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon berada di kamarnya saat ini. Menatap sisi ranjang disampingnya yang kosong. Merasa ada yang kurang disana. Saat ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Donghae pasti sudah tidur. Sejak makan malam usai, Kyuhyun tidak menemuinya sama sekali. Siwon juga langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengurung diri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Mereka berada disatu atap namun kenapa rasanya begitu jauh. Kyuhyun menghindar dari Siwon. Siwon tahu itu. Sebegitu marahkah Kyuhyun padanya? Membelai sisi kosong disamping tubuhnya, Siwon menghela sambil menutup matanya. Membayangkan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada disampingnya seperti dulu. Sebelum mereka bertengkar. Betapa Siwon merindukan istrinya itu saat ini. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan hingga Siwon tidak bisa merasakan dirinya lagi.

Siwon sedikit kaget saat mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun? Siwon sudah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah tidur bersama Donghae. Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu. Mana mungkin Donghae mengetuk pintu saat memasuki kamarnya. Terlebih lagi ini sudah tengah malam. Siwon segera bangkita dari tidurnya berniat tidak membuat Kyuhyun menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Siwon membuka pintunya dan menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Siwon sangat terkejut. Bukan karena itu orang lain, itu Kyuhyun. Tapi… kenapa Kyuhyun terisak? Siwon sedikit panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memeluk Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun semakin marah? Membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis? Ayolah.. Jangan gila! Dan pada akhirnya dengan hati-hati Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk. Mengusap surai Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada masalah? Donghae?"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Bodoh! Siwon merasa dirinya telah membuat kesalahan lagi dengan pertanyaannya. Siwon bingung harus apa sekarang.

"Hei, baby.. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau marah padaku? Baiklah kau bisa memukulku dengan tongkat baseball. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil tongkatnya dulu. Berhenti menangis okay.." Siwon berkata sedikit panik dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil tongkat baseball.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat sekarang. Tidak mengizinkan pria yang berstatus suaminya itu meninggalkan dirinya. Mencengkeram ujung piyama Siwon.

"Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh Siwonnie!"

Siwon yang masih bingung dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya mulai panik. "Yeah, I know babe. I'm stupid. You want to kick me? Okay come on.. Kick me. I'm okay. Don't cry anymore babe.." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang membalas pelukannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam kedua mata sang suami. Siwon balas menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan memejamkan matanya. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Okay, biasanya jika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seperti itu maka itu adalah pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon untuk menciumnya. Tapi mana mungkin? Mereka sedang bertengkar. Siwon ingin memukul kepalanya yang berpikiran seperti itu. Dan hell! Siwon mengutuk dirinya yang selalu tidak bisa mengelak dari wajah polos tak berdosa milik Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya melayang. Siwon lelaki normal. Mana mungkin ia bisa melewatkan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda dihadapannya. Baiklah bilang Siwon gila setelah ini karena Siwon mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang istri.

Sekarang bibir itu menempel sempurna. Siwon memejamkan matanya saat dirinya tidak merasakan penolakan dari sang istri. Sedetik kemudian saat Siwon hendak meminta akses untuk melumat bibir sang istri, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menyerang Siwon. Mendorong tubuh Siwon memasuki kamar mereka. Siwon yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihat Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kakinya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon ke dinding dan melumat bibir Siwon dengan sedikit ganas. Mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon dan meremas kecil tengkuk Siwon untuk membuat Siwon memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tentu saja Siwon merespon hal ini. Membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan sama kuatnya. Siwon yang memenangkan ciuman panas itu dan mulai menyapu isi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun mendesah. Damn! Siwon merasakan bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya menegang mendengar desahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk Siwon dan menarik tangan Siwon untuk menjelajah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyentuh bagian vital Siwon dengan lututnya. Siwon melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Babe… Sorry but I can't hold this anymore. I will take you with me."

Dan Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun, mengarahkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Memulai sesi ciuman panas lagi. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Siwon dan menekan tengkuk Siwon. Menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Siwon yang sama-sama masih terbalut celana tidur. Siwon berjalan menuju ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang King size mereka. Tangan Siwon mulai menjelajah tubuh Kyuhyun dibawah piyama. Mencari kedua tonjolan didada Kyuhyun dan memilinnya dengan tangan besarnya. Membuat kedua tonjolan itu mengeras menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga menikmati hal ini. Ciuman Siwon berpindah ke leher jenjang sang istri. Demi Tuhan! Siwon sangat merindukan istrinya. Membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun dan menampakkan dada putih halus dan seputih susu milik Kyuhyun. Memberi beberapa tanda kemerahan dileher dan dada Kyuhyun. Kemudian menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit tonjolan didada Kyuhyun secara ganas dan bergantian. Membuat sang istri mendesah hebat. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun menolak, Siwon tidak yakin bisa berhenti. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon menandakan dirinya juga hanyut dalam hal ini.

Mulut, lidah, dan gigi Siwon bekerja dengan tonjolan didada Kyuhyun sementara tangan Siwon sibuk mengelus kejantanan Kyuhyun dan membelainya dari luar. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang tak karuan. Mengerti akan keinginan Kyuhyun, Siwon berniat melepaskan celana Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar polos sekarang. Siwon berhenti sejenak. Mengamati keindahan makhluk dibawahnya dengan senyum tulus. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Siwon menatap dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"It's okay Siwonnie. Take me now. But take off your clothes first. Not fair."

Siwon menatap dirinya yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap. Benar juga. Siwon mulai melepas semua pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersemu menatap tubuh polos Siwon. Ia sudah sering melihat Siwon telanjang, tapi entah kenapa ini tetap saja memalukan baginya.

"Percayalah setidaknya aku masih memiliki tubuh yang indah dan stamina yang kuat untuk bercinta denganmu, baby.."

Kyuhyun semakin merona mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terkesan frontal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk memulai sesi ciuman panasnya lagi. Sementara tangan Siwon sudah membelai kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan.

Kyuhyun mendesah hebat dan melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengulumnya. Beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Siwon bahwa dirinya akan segera 'tiba' namun Siwon tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melengkung saat cairannya keluar dimulut Siwon. Kyuhyun terengah dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh. Siwon menelan habis cairan Kyuhyun. Dan kembali mencium Kyuhyun sesaat setelah dirinya berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merona.

"Cairanmu masih seperti biasanya, baby. Sweet as you."

Siwon mengambil sebotol madu dibalik bantalnya. Siwon selalu menaruh benda itu dibalik bantal. Memudahkan dirinya jika ada kepentingan mendadak seperti saat ini. Melumuri tiga jarinya dengan madu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya dan membuka kaki yang lain agar lebih lebar. Mengarahkan jarinya yang telah berlumur madu ke arah lubang Kyuhyun. Memijat pelan dan kemudian memasukkan jarinya perlahan ke dalam lubang itu. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya. Tangan Siwon yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya untuk membantu dirinya rileks.

Siwon menambahkan kedua jarinya bersamaan saat dirasa Kyuhyun telah rileks. Membuat gerakan memotong untuk memperlebar lubang ketat Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit heran dengan hal ini. Untuk ukuran Siwon yang memiliki kejantanan yang besar dan intensitas kegiatan seks yang dirinya dan Kyuhyun lakukan hampir setiap dua hari sekali, lubang Kyuhyun masih sangat ketat. Beberapa saat dan akhirnya Siwon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"Baby, I'm going to take you now .. Be ready.." Mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang saat dirasa Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

Siwon mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang ke depan lubang Kyuhyun. Memasukkannya perlahan tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan teriakan kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya. Mengarahkan pundaknya kedepan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Gigit aku selama aku melakukan penetrasi okay… Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu seperti itu, sayang."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. Siwon meneruskan pekerjaannya. Menerobos pertahanan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar menggigit bahu Siwon. Siwon tidak pernah tahu rasanya dimasuki seperti itu, namun Siwon bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya melalui gigitan Kyuhyun dibahunya.

Mendiamkan sejenak kejantanannya dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dilubang Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memberinya izin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Menyodokkan kejantanannya tepat mengenai prostat Kyuhyun dalam sekali hentak yang membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan tanpa perlu merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu. Siwon sudah sangat hafal semua bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Sampai yang terdalam. Mengulang tumbukan-tumbukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk menambah kenikmatan yang keduanya rasakan. Desahan Kyuhyun meluncur bebas saat Siwon meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengocoknya. Siwon mendesah saat merasakan lubang ketat Kyuhyun menjepit kejantanannya.

Desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar seluas 625 meter persegi itu. Membuktikan bahwa kedua makhluk didalamnya menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Beberapa kali tumbukan hingga salah satu diantara mereka 'tiba' terlebih dahulu mengenai dada dan perut keduanya dan kemudian disusul oleh yang lain.

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping setelah mengeluarkan cairannya dilubang sang istri. Menatap sang istri disampingnya yang masih terengah. Hingga kemudian kedua mata mereka beradu satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun hendak bersuara ketika Siwon mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini babe.. Setidaknya aku akan mati dengan bahagia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mendengarkan penuturan sang suami bodohnya. "Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengernyit, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, baby?"

Kyuhyun memeluk sang suami dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Siwon, "Kurasa aktingku berhasil kemarin."

"Apa?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Happy Birthday Siwonnie."

WHAT THE! Sekarang tanggal berapa memangnya? Sial! Bahkan dirinya melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri? Bodohnya!

Kyuhyun menyadari raut terkejut Siwon, "Kau terlalu sibuk hingga lupa akan hari ulang tahunmu bukan?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sendu, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku atas semua hal yang pernah aku lakukan yang membuatmu terluka babe… Hari-hari belakangan begitu menyiksaku tanpamu dan Donghae."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon, "It's okay… Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga keras kepala waktu itu."

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang, "Bukan.. Semuanya salahku.. Kau tidak salah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah.. Terserah. Jangan bertengkar seperti itu lagi okay? Donghae terus mengomeliku karena ia tidak bertemu denganmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Like mother, like son.."

"Apanya?"

"Nothing babe, tehehehe~~~"

Kyuhyun menghela, "Baiklah. Harus kuakui aku juga setengah mati merindukanmu. Aku rasa setelah ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan Donghae."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil libur lebih lama. Kita pergi liburan bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Bisakah?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku, kau, dan Donghae. Ke paris. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, "Tentu saja! Paris tempat kau melamarku dulu."

Siwon tertawa kecil ikut bangkit dari posisinya, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. "Mengulang nostalgia eh.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat. "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Siwonnie."

Siwon balas memeluk Kyuhyun, "I love you more babe.. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Kado tambahannya aku ambil sekarang okay.."

"Apa?"

"Ronde dua, tiga, empat, lima, en—"

"YAH!"

The End

Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Atau gimana? Saya pusyang –" Geez! Maaf kalo tidak menghibur! *deepbow

Gimme your comment, follow, favorite, and review okay ^^ Hargai karya saya dengan tidak memplagiat! Terima kasih ^^ Maaf kalo banyak typo dan EYD yg salah .. ga saya cek ulang soalnya u,u *plakkk

Komen ya plisplisplis … Ngenes saya kalo gada yg komen T-T

And by the way, Siwon oppa Happy Birthday ya~~~ {} Wish you a good luck (:


End file.
